


A Trip, a Fall, a Kiss

by mylittlebigbluebox



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebigbluebox/pseuds/mylittlebigbluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a post on Tumblr. Up on the decks of the Jolly Roger, in the middle of the ocean, in a world she doesn't know, Emma finds herself with company. If any of you are famiiar with the Captain Floor jokes on Tumblr then you might get a giggle or two out of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip, a Fall, a Kiss

It wasn't planned. Certainly not. But sometimes the best things aren't, although the circumstances had been anything but best.

Two weeks. Two weeks they'd been on this boat -  _ship_ , he reminded her every time she dare degrade his beloved boat - and still they had had no luck. Getting to Neverland hadn't been difficult once they'd snatched the last bean from Tamara and Greg but Neverland was a big place and finding Henry was proving just as hard as Emma had imagined.

So, after another long day searching they had retreated once again to the Jolly Roger, for another nights sleep.

As it would have been, had the boat not been rocking so much that Emma almost kept on falling from her bunk to the cabin floor.

It was blowing a loud, howling wind outside and the ocean was battling against the sides of the battered ship and no matter how much she told herself that she was tired, Emma just couldn't get her eyes to stay shut and her head to shut off and sleep.

With a resigned huff, Emma had pulled on her boots, and quietly made her way to the deck, not in the slightest expecting someone else to have had the same idea.

It was a few minutes before he let her know it though.

Hook at one end of the ship and Emma at the other they had quite contently watched as Neverlands wondrous stars shone in the dark.

Until he had to speak. He had to, he couldn't help himself but what he had to say made Emma's ears twitch.

"We'll find him, you know."

"What?"

He had neared her, she noticed. Quite significantly so, actually, not a couple of feet between them.

"Henry. I told you. I love a challenge and finding your boy is proving just that."

"Oh, I remember," She'd divulged a little too quickly, earning her a well raised eyebrow from him, "Shut up."

"It seems such a long time ago, doesn't it? The beanstalk?" Hook asked wistfully.

"A lifetime," She replied.

"And yet, just a few weeks," He added.

"I never apologized for that. Leaving you up there," Emma said softly. "I am sorry, you know?"

A definitive look passed between them before Hook shrugged, "We've been a little busy for conversation and time flies when you're having fun, eh?"

Now Emma, knew her reaction to that had been irrational and she would've apologised for it later if everything that had followed hadn't happened so fast.

"I wouldn't call looking for my missing son fun."

She was storming away, he was grabbing for her, profusely trying to reason with her. Emma's foot caught on something - she would never find out what - and, as if in slow motion, she was going down and Hook was coming with her.

She'd expected it to hurt more than it did but then she had also expected to fall on wooden floor not a human body.

"I'm sorry," Hook had said first, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm- It's fine. Just a tumble."

That  _wasn't_  the breeze on her face, and Emma was pretty sure that  _was_  a hand on her butt.

"We should probably move," She suggested trying to not wriggle too much.

"Probably."

Before she could however, the hand moved, coming to a place at the nape of her neck and was pulling. Pulling her close, pulling her in and she wasn't saying no.

Hook's lips devoured hers and Emma gave as good as she got. It was hot mouthed and new and felt much more right than Emma was currently willing to admit.

They were apart quicker than she'd liked, too.

"Ho-" She'd been about to gasp but he'd interrupted.

"Killian."

"What?"

"My name is Killian," He repeated, a teasingly wry smile gracing his face.

"Nice to meet you, Killian."

**Author's Note:**

> AU. As I said in the summary this is a very quickly thrown together mini-fic inspired by a post on tumblr. You can find the link to my tumblr on my profile and then the post on there. It's not hard to get to, just follow the post with this fic in it and click the link in that to see the inspiration post.
> 
> I did proof read this but only very quickly and, probably, poorly so if you do spot something that seems out of place then feel free to let me know, otherwise, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Jessica!


End file.
